


Small Affection

by Tiacchi



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Pointless Drabble, They need more love, basketball dorks, felt like it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-27
Updated: 2016-02-27
Packaged: 2018-05-23 11:54:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6115654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tiacchi/pseuds/Tiacchi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Surprise kisses were Kise's specialty. Too bad Kasamatsu wasn't letting him get away with it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Small Affection

**Author's Note:**

> I had wrote this drabble on a whim one day, and only shared it on my tumblr & with a friend on twitter. I kinda got too lazy to upload it here. So it's kinda old? Regardless, I hope you enjoy it!

"Senpai~"

Releasing a heavy sigh, Kasamatsu pinched the bridge of his nose, trying to remain calm. Kise had been extra clingy as of late and he was starting to get under the older male's skin. 

Turning around with his eyes closed , he huffed, "What is it Ki-"

He was silenced by a pair of soft lips. His eyes widened, face red at the sudden gesture as he froze. 

Kise pulled back , a finger lightly tracing his lips with a huge grin. 

"Good job today !"

Sputtering in embarrassment , the broody captain turned around , his face completely red.

"W-What are you saying, s-stupid!"

He knew the blonde was grinning stupidly at his reaction and this made him more irritated. Letting out a small growl, he turned back around , yanking on Kise's jersey and pressed a kiss to his lips. Kise froze, eyes wide at the sudden gesture and he couldn't help but blush at this. 

Kasamatsu pulled back, steel blue hues opening to see his kouhai completely flustered and this made him smirk. 

"What's with that stupid look, Kise?"

He pouted, arms encircling the older male as he buried his flushed face in his neck.

"SENPAI IS SO MEAN!~"

"Oi ! Get off me idiot before someone catches us !"


End file.
